Błotne Zadanie
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki pod Ziemią! Na zadaniu uczestnicy musieli przedostać się nad przepaścią do trzech skrzyń z nagrodami. Blejt, z pomocą Kary, chciał się zemścić na Danie, ale Mindy mu w tym przeszkadzała. Zadanie wygrały Helena, Kara i Sofie. Helena wygrała skrzynie czekolady, Kara wygrała w dzień spa i ma ona nadzieję że pomoże to jej usunąć zapach sztucznej lawy, a Sofie wygrała nietykalność na dzisiejsze zadanie, którą będzie mogła oddać komuś innemu po zadaniu. W końcu Sofie przyznała się Helenie że to ona wysadziła jaskinie lawy, a potem Sofie wrobiła w to Izę, przez co to właśnie Iza została wyeliminowana. Czy Karze uda się pozbyć jej zapachu? Kto zostanie wyeliminowany dzisiaj? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną... Porażkę.... pod Ziemią! ''(intro) ''W domku przegranych:'' (Wszyscy przegrani oprócz Dana są w domku.) '''Blejt: '''Hmph... więc ten frajer nie wrócił na noc. I tak go dorwę. ''' (Mindy wychodzi z domku.) Staci: ''(Do Majkela) Hej, Majkie~. '''Majkel: '..."Majkie"? Staci: '''Ahaha... Nieważne. Chciałam tylko z tobą pogadać... Musi ci być smutno skoro Iza wyleciała, więc może pójdziemy się przejść i pogadać? '''Majkel: '''Nie, dzięki, Staci. Wiem że nie chcesz źle, ale nie chcę żeby Iza była zazdrosna. Jakoś to będę musiał przeboleć, że Iza została wyeliminowana, ale dzięki że chciałaś mnie pocieszyć. '''Staci: '''Oh... rozumiem. I nie ma za co. ''' ' '''''W stołówce: (Mindy wchodzi do stołówki i znajduje Dana śpiącego pod stołem.) Mindy: Oh, tutaj jesteś, Dan. Dan: 'Ah! ''(Dan się obudził i uderzył głową w stół.) 'Dan: '''Ał! ...oh, cześć Mindy. '''Mindy: '''Cześć, Dan. ''(Nagle nogi stołu się połamały, i stół upadły w dół zgniatając Dana.) 'Dan: '''Ał! Znów! '''Mindy: '''Nic ci nie jest?! ''(Dan próbuje podnieść stół z siebie, ale wtedy Blejt wchodzi do stołówki, a Mindy siada na stół przygniatając Dana z powrotem, żeby Blejt go nie zauważył.) 'Mindy: '''Oh, uh... cześć, Blejt. '''Blejt: '''Hmph... widziałaś gdzieś tego frajera? '''Mindy: '''Uhhh... nie.... ale nie sprawdzaj pod łóżkiem w domku! '''Blejt: '''Ha! Myślisz że jestem taki głupi? Skoro mówisz żeby tam nie sprawdzać to on tam musi być! ''(Blejt wychodzi.) ''' (Mindy pomaga Danowi wydostać się z pod stołu.) Dan: '...dzięki. '''Mindy: '''Nie ma za co. Nie chcę wiedzieć co by się stało jakby on cię dorwał. '''Dan: '''Prawdopodobnie nic dobrego. Ale kiedy coś dobrego w ogóle mnie spotyka, heh.... Nieszczęście od zawsze mnie spotyka cokolwiek robię. '''Mindy: '''Ale udało ci się wrócić do programu. Czy to nie było szczęście? '''Dan: '...prawdopodobnie i tak by było lepiej gdybym nie wrócił, bo i tak na pewno nie wygram. 'Mindy: '''To dlaczego w ogóle dołączyłeś do tego programu? '''Dan: '...oh... Heh, całkiem o tym zapomniałem aż do teraz... Chciałem pokonać mojego pecha wygrywając ten program! 'Mindy: '''Więc nie powinieneś się tak łatwo poddawać. Udało ci się pokonać Blejta. Po prostu nie przestawaj się starać, a może wtedy wygrasz! '''Dan: '...dzięki, Mindy. 'Mindy: '''Nie ma za co... a teraz lepiej się gdzieś schowaj zanim Blejt wróci. '''Dan: '''Uh, racja... ''(Dan wychodzi.) ''Po jakimś czasie(wciąż w stołówce):'' (Wszyscy oprócz Dana i Kary są w stołówce. Helena je czekoladę ze skrzyni z poprzedniego odcinka. Michał czyta książkę, a Sofie jest zajęta rozmawianiem z Staci. Majkel podchodzi to Mindy.) '''Majkel: '''Hej, Mindy. Możemy porozmawiać? '''Mindy: Hmm? O czym? Majkel: 'Musisz mi pomóc dowiedzieć się kto naprawdę wysadził jaskinię lawy. Skoro ty na tym najbardziej ucierpiałaś, to wiem że mogę tobie ufać. '''Mindy: '''Ale przecież to była Iza, co nie? '''Majkel: '''Oczywiście że nie! Iza nigdy by czegoś tego nie zrobiła! ...a jeżeli chcesz zapewnienia, to Iza przez tą eksplozje złamała sobie paznokcia, a ona napewno by tego nie zrobiła, wiedząc że może sobie przez to złamać paznokcia. Zaufaj mi. '''Mindy: '...Okej. Też tak myślałam że coś jest nie tak z tym że to niby Iza wysadziła tą jaskinię. Czyli to musiała być Staci. 'Majkel: '''Nie sądzę żeby to była Staci, ale nie mogę też udowodnić że było inaczej. Jednak nie powinniśmy wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Jest więcej osób niż ona które mogły to zrobić. '''Mindy: '''Hmm.. może masz rację. To mógł być każdy kto wtedy był na zadaniu. '''Majkel: '''Nie... jestem pewien że ta osoba jest wciąż w programie, ponieważ wtedy ta osoba nie mogła by w to wrobić Izy. '''Mindy: '''Czyli.. Nasi podejrzani to Kara, Blejt, Michał, Sofie, Staci i Dan. Heleny nie było w programie kiedy odbyło się tamte zadanie więc ona nie mogła tego zrobić. '''Majkel: '''Znając Karę i Blejta, oni pewnie by byli zdolni do czegoś takiego. '''Mindy: '''Hmm... (wzdycha) Chyba niczego więcej się nie dowiemy. Nie mam żadnych dowodów. '''Majkel: '''Ugh... może masz racje.... ale musi być jakiś sposób... ''(Nagle, Kara wchodzi do stołówki.) 'Blejt: '''Kara! Wróciłaś! ...i pachniesz ładnie! '''Kara: '''Dzięki. Jak to dobrze że wreszcie pozbyłam się tego smrodu. ''(Chris wchodzi za Karą.) 'Chris: '''Witajcie, uczestnicy! Za 5 minut macie być na zewnątrz. ''(Chris wychodzi.) '''Kara: '''Heh, jestem gotowa na każde zadanie! '''Staci: '''Oh, Sofie... jakby co, pamiętaj żeby dać mi lub Helenie nietykalność, jakbyśmy ''Na zewnątrz:'' 'Chris: '''Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie w dwóch częściach. Pierwszą częścią będzie prosty wyścig na 500 metrów. Jednakże, podczas tego wyścigu, specjalna maszyna będzie w was strzelać błotem. Ktokolwiek dostanie błotem, odpada z zadania! Teraz ustawcie się na starcie. ''(Wszyscy stają na lini startu.) '''Mindy: ''(Do Michała)'' Lepiej patrz pod nogi. Michał: '''Eh? Czemu? '''Mindy: '''Po prostu to zrób. '''Michał: '''Hmph, to pewnie jakiś podstęp, więc nie będę cię słuchał. ''' Chris: 'Gotowi? Do startu... Start! ''(Wszyscy zaczynają biegnąć, Helena, Kara i Blejt są na prowadzeniu. Staci, Sofie i Mindy są za nimi. Na końcu są Michał, Dan i Majkel. Michał się potyka o kamień, i upada na ziemię a Dan i Majkel po nim przebiegają.) 'Michał: '''Ał! Hej! ''(Michał dostaje błotem z maszyny.) 'Michał: '''Ugh... ''(W międzyczasie, Staci prawie dostała błotem, ale Sofie wskoczyła przed nią i sama dostała błotem.) ''' ' (Blejt dobiegł do lini mety. Helena i Kara biegły równo z sobą, kiedy Kara chciała wywrócić Helenę, więc ją popchała, a wtedy Kara dostała błotem, którym Helena by dostała.) Helena: Hahaha! Frajerka! Kara: 'Grrrr... ja ci dam frajerkę! ''(Helena przebiegła prze linię mety, ale biegła dalej bo Kara ją goniła. Potem reszcie osób udało się dobiegnąć do mety, unikając wszystkiego błota.) '''Chris: '''Czyli z zadania odpadli Michał, Sofie i Kara. Druga część zadania odbędzie się za pół godziny. Teraz będziecie mieli przerwę. ''Podczas przerwy: (Helena znów je czekoladę.) Kara: 'Ugh... przez nią przegrałam zadanie. '''Blejt: '''Nie martw się, i tak napewno nikt cię nie wywali... no chyba że chcą zadrzeć ze mną. '''Kara: '''Heh, racja. Tylko ty też się teraz postaraj, żeby mieć nietykalność. '''Blejt: '''Oczywiście. ''(Helena nagle rzuca papierkiem po czekoladzie w Majkel i sobie idzie.) 'Majkel: '''Hej! ...co to miało być? ''(Majkel podniósł papierek i zobaczył że coś jest na nim napisane. "Przyjdź do stołówki. Musimy porozmawiać o czymś ważnym.") ''' (Majkel idzie do stołówki a Sofie się temu przygląda.) ' '''''W stołówce: (Majkel wchodzi i widzi Helenę.) Majkel: '...chciałaś żebym to przyszedł, co nie? '''Helena: '''Tak. Widziałam jak rozmawiałeś z Mindy o tym co się stało w jaskini lawy... I postanowiłam że ci powiem co tak naprawdę się stało. '''Majkel: '''Eh? Czyli wiesz kto to zrobił? '''Helena: '''Tak... ale jakby co, nie wiesz tego ode mnie.... Osoba która wysadziła tą jaskinię to Sofie! '''Majkel: '''Sofie?! Ale... skąd wiesz że to ona? I dlaczego one by wrabiała Staci? '''Helena: '''Ona nie chciała w to wrobić Staci. Ona poprostu ukradła bransoletkę Staci, bo jak każdy wie Sofie jest fanką Staci. I dlatego też Sofie wrobiła Izę, żeby naprawić to że przypadkowo wrobiła Staci. A jeżeli chodzi o to jak się dowiedziałam... Sofie przyznała mi się po tym... jak groziła mi piłą mechaniczną. '''Majkel: 'Że co!? Piłą mechaniczną?! Jeżeli to co mówisz to prawda, to z nią naprawdę jest coś nie tak. '''Helena: '''Wiem... dlatego postanowiłam że muszę komuś o tym powiedzieć, żebyśmy mogli się jej pozbyć. '''Majkel: '''Hmm... racja... tylko że ona teraz ma nietykalność. '''Helena: '''O to się nie martw. Staci powiedziała żeby dać nietykalność jej lub mi, jak przegramy zadanie. Więc jeśli Staci wygra, mam zamiar przegrać, i wtedy zdobędę nietykalność Sofie. '''Majkel: '''Wow, to brzmi jak dobry plan. Czyli dzisiaj musimy się pozbyć Sofie. Mindy na pewno pomoże. '''Helena: '''To tylko 3 osoby... ale na pewno uda się nam jakoś przekonać innych. '''Majkel: '''Racja. ''' ' '''''Z powrotem na zadaniu: Chris: '''Teraz pora na drugą część zadania. Walka błotem. Będziecie podzieleni na trzy pary, więc tylko 3 osoby zdobędą nietykalność... no i jeszcze jedna osoba dostanie nietykalność od Sofie, jeśli ona jej nie zatrzyma. Podczas zadania, wejdziecie na arenę z błotem na ziemi i będziecie używać tego błota do walki. Osoba która zostanie najbardziej wybrudzona błotem przegrywa. Będziecie walczyć po 5 minut. No więc, pary na zadanie to: Blejt i Dan, Mindy i Helena, Majkel i Staci. ''' Chris: 'No więc, możecie wejść na arenę, Blejt i Dan. ''(Blejt i Dan wchodzą na arenę.) 'Blejt: '''Heh, teraz mi nie uciekniesz. '''Dan: '''N-Nawet nie miałem zamiaru uciekać... p-po prostu pokonam cię znowu! '''Blejt: '''Oh? Ahahaha... Teraz nie jestem pewien czy jesteś odważny czy poprostu głupi. '''Dan: '''Grr... '''Chris: '''Możecie zaczynać! ''(Blejt zaatakował Dan, który dostał w brzuch.) 'Dan: '''Ał! ''(Dan prawie upadł w błoto, ale udało mu się odzyskać równowagę. Blejt chciał znowu uderzyć Dana, tym razem w twarz, jednak Dan kucnął unikając ataku Blejta, a potem podchaczył Blejta, przez co ten wleciał w błoto.) 'Blejt: '''Gah! Grrr... ty draniu. ''(Blejt szybko się podniósł, i chciał zaatakować Dana znowu, ale Dan zaczął trzymać się z dala od Blejta, aż czas w końcu upłynął.) 'Chris: '''I zwycięzcą jest Dan! '''Dan: '''Tak! '''Blejt: '''Hmph... '''Chris: '''Teraz kolej na Majkela i Staci. ''(Majkel i Staci wchodzą na arenę.) 'Chris: '''Zaczynajcie! '''Majkel: '''Sorki, Staci, ale nie chcę przegrać tego zadania! ''(Majkel zaczyna rzucać błotem w Staci, jednak Staci unika.) 'Staci: '''Ale Majkieeeee!!! Nie rób tego mi! Nie mogę wybrudzić tej bluzki! ''(W tym momencie Staci dostaje błotem w bluzkę.) 'Staci: '....Okej. Przegiąłeś. Z nami koniec!!!!! (Staci zaczyna bardzo szybko rzucać błotem w Majkela, który po chwili się przewrócił cały w błocie.) ''' ' 'Chris: '''No więc Staci wygrywa drugą nietykalność! Teraz kolej na Mindy i Helenę. ''(Mindy i Helena wchodzą na arenę.) ' (Helena zaczyna rzucać w błotem, ale przez całe 5 minut Mindy unika wszystkiego błota które Helena rzuciła, dzięki przewidywaniu przyszłości.) Helena: Ale... jak to... grrr.... Chris: '''No i... ostatnia nietykalność idzie do Mindy! Mindy wybrudziła sobie tylko buty, a Helena buty i ręce. '''Helena: '''Oh, nieważne. Sofie i tak odda mi swoją nietykalność. '''Sofie: '''Nie. Zachowuję moją nietykalność dla siebie. '''Helena: '''Co!? '''Staci: Właśnie! Co!? Sofie, oddawaj nietykalność Helenie! Sofie: 'Przepraszam, Staci, ale nie mogę ciebie posłuchać tym razem. '''Staci: '...co?! Ale jak to!? '''Sofie: '''Jeżeli to zrobię, to Helena i Majkel mnie wyeliminują. Słyszałam jak podczas przerwy, w stołówce, naradzali się żeby się ciebie pozbyć! I postanowili też że jak ty zdobędziesz nietykalność, to pozbędą się mnie! '''Staci: '''Co...? P-Przecież Helena by tego nie zrobiła! Jesteś my kuzynkami i najlepszymi przyjaciółkami! '''Sofie: '''Staci... musisz mi uwierzyć. Czy nigdy nie zauważyłaś jaka Helena jest wredna? '''Helena: '''Hej! '''Sofie: '''Oczywiście że mogłaś się spodziewać się ... że kiedyś cię zdradzi. Ona była zazdrosna o to że ty wygrałaś poprzedni sezon! Więc postanowiła się ciebie pozbyć żeby tym razem ona mogła wygrać! I wiesz dlaczego Majkel chciał cię pokonać w zadaniu? Bo Helena go poderwała! Odbiła ci chłopaka! '''Staci: A-Ale...ale... Majkel: '''T-To są kłamstwa! Jedyną osobą jaką kocham jest Iza! Helena nawet mnie nie podrywała! '''Helena: Ona kłamie, ponieważ to on stoi za wysadzeniem jaskini lawy! I to ona zamknęła Mindy w łazience podczas podwodnego zadania! I to przez nią Jeck wyleciał! Staci: 'C-Co...? '''Mindy; '''To była... Sofie...? '''Helena: '''Staci... musisz wybrać... komu wierzysz... mi... czy tej psycholce? '''Staci: '''Ja... potrzebuję trochę czasu żeby się zastanowić. ''(Staci idzie gdzieś.) ''' ' ' ' '''''Głosowanie: Mindy: 'Helena. '''Michał: '''Majkel. '''Sofie: '''Helena. '''Staci: '...Majkel. ''Na ceremonii:'' '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj węgle dostają Sofie, Dan, Mindy, Staci, Michał, Kara, Majkel. Blejt czy Helena? Helena czy Blejt? Ostatnie węgiel idzie do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Blejta! '''Helena: ''(wzdycha) Wiedziałam... Czy to oznacza że mi nie uwierzyłaś, Staci? '''Staci: '''Nie! Oczywiście że wiem że nie kłamałaś! Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! '''Helena: '...dzięki że chociaż ty we mnie wierzyłaś. Michał: 'Pfft.... To nie tak że my ci nie wierzyliśmy, po prostu Sofie miała nietykalność, a ty jesteś wredna. ''(Staci spoliczkowała Michała.) 'Michał: '''Ał! '''Staci: '''Nie psuj momentu! '''Michał: '''Hmph... '''Helena: '...czyli chyba pora żebym wracała do domu. 'Staci: '''Narazie, Helena. Zobaczymy się jak wygram ten program! '''Helena: '...Narazie, Staci. (Helena i Staci się przytuliły a potem Helena wsiadła do wagonika z węglem i odjechała.) ''' ' ' '''Chris: '''To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka. Dziś wyleciała Helena. Kto wyleci następny? Jak długo jeszcze Sofie uda się zostać w programie? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... pod Ziemią!